The present disclosure relates to an assembly device for a parking cable, and more particularly, to an assembly device for a parking device, which is capable of reducing volume by suppressing a stroke allowed for assembling a parking cable, and releasing a braking force during emergency.
Generally, in an electronic parking brake system, a motor is used to operate a parking brake. An electric parking brake system is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-0038290 published on Apr. 14, 2011 and entitled “Locking Preventing Apparatus for Electronic Parking Brake”.